


Laughter

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Daddy!Supes, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Mostly Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, daddy!Bats, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Most people, including the vast majority of the Justice League, would say that Batman never laughs.This wasn’t propaganda. They truly believed the man never laughed. Mainly because they never heard him laugh. Even most of the few who knew who his identity would attest that he never laughed. They’d heard Bruce Wayne laugh on television or a video online, but it was never real. The laughter was just part of his disguise.There were those who knew better, of course.





	Laughter

Most people, including the vast majority of the Justice League, would say that Batman never laughs. 

This wasn’t propaganda. They truly believed the man never laughed. Mainly because they never heard him laugh. Even most of the few who knew his identity would attest that he never laughed. They’d heard Bruce Wayne laugh on television or a video online, but it was never real. The laughter was just part of his disguise.

There were those who knew better, of course. 

Alfred had heard (and made) his surrogate son laugh plenty of times. Although he still didn’t hear it as often as he would like. 

Bruce’s children had each also heard (and made) him laugh several times. In fact, many of their favorite childhood memories involved Bruce’s laughter. Dick had probably heard Bruce laugh more than anyone else, alive or dead. 

Clark knew Bruce well enough that he assumed the man laughed sometimes, probably when he was home with his family. Even as they started becoming friends as much as allies and spending more and more time together, he never truly expected to hear the other man laugh. Maybe if he happened to be there when one of his kids made him laugh, but otherwise, no. 

Then, one day, Bruce was talking to Clark and Lois at the new farm they’d bought just outside of Metropolis. He’d helped them out a lot with the legalities of purchasing real estate and was pleased for them in addition to being supportive of the move. While Clark was describing his thoughts on where to put the pasture (the place was long overgrown) and where they might put in a few crops, he noticed movement by the old barn. 

Conner was flying a mattress into the barn while Tim and Jon were walking, carrying a ladder and some rope. 

Clark frowned and held up a finger to ask his wife and their friend to wait a moment as he raised his voice to address the boys behind them. “Y’all better not be planning to jump from the hayloft onto that mattress now. The barn’s not safe yet.”

In all probability, his sons weren’t going to be hurt by anything they got up to in the barn. Tim had undoubtedly taken worse falls and jumped from higher anyway. Plus, the young Robin knew how to identify whether a beam, ledge, or old floor was strong enough to hold his weight. Still, the last thing Clark wanted for one of the kids to get hurt. 

Even thought they were both half Kryptonian, Jon hadn’t developed much in the way of powers yet and Conner was still figuring out his limitations. For all his skill and training, Tim was ultimately a fragile human child. Clark would never forgive himself if one of them were injured because he grew careless due to their abilities or pedigree. He never wanted to grow lax in his duties as a father (and to his mind, honorary uncle) just because their kids were special or had dealt with worse.

The boys immediately turned around, clearly deciding to do something other than whatever they’d been planning. 

“Smart thinking.” Clark called with a smile before turning back to his wife and best friend. Lois wore the same look of fond amusement she always wore when his country upbringing made itself clear. Bruce… 

Clark wasn’t sure what to make of Bruce’s expression. He’d never seen it before.

“Bruce?”

Bruce and Lois exchanged a look. Lois said one word. “Right?” 

Then both promptly started laughing. 

“I don’t…know why…that’s so funny…” Lois got out through her laughter. “But it…always is!” She was actually falling forward slightly with the force of her laughter. Bruce held out an arm to stabilize his friend and she was leaning partially over it as both their shoulder’s shook with mirth. 

Bruce took a breath and managed to control his amusement long enough to respond. “I didn’t know people really said that. I thought it was just to emphasize a country boy or girl in movies.”

That got them both laughing again. 

It also let Clark know what had caused the laughter, but he was too pleased to be insulted or annoyed. 

He was standing on the porch of his new family home. He was looking over what would be his new farm while still seeing the city he’d grown to love in the distance. It was a perfect compromise between following in his parents’ footsteps and following his own path as a reporter and hidden hero. A perfect blend of his and Lois’ lives. A perfect place to raise their family. 

He was hearing his kids excitedly explore their new home with their friend. He was watching his wife and best friend practically fall over each other in shared amusement. He was hearing his family’s laughter echo into his new home. 

It was everything Clark had ever wanted. 

He smiled. 

Then he grinned at his wife and best friend. “Its not _that_ funny, y’all.”

They both started laughing harder. He joined them. 

It wasn’t the last time he’d hear Bruce laugh, but he never told anyone. It wasn’t a badge to be worn or an achievement to brag about. Not publicly anyway. It was just one of the small joys of being the man’s best friend. 

The rest of the Justice League still believes the Batman never laughs.


End file.
